perasaanku yang sebenarnya
by uzugaki no rian meigiana
Summary: setelah hinata menyatakan perasaannya saat invasi pain, sekarang naruto tengah bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan agar tak menyakiti perasaan hinata.../ One-shot. Naruhina RnR ya


**fanfic pertama ku read and review ya!**

* * *

**disclaimer : abangku, Masashi Kishimoto**

**warning : typo bersebaran dimana-mana, EYD yang masih acak-acakan, gaje bin aneh, dan warning-warning yang lainnya, *males nulis satu-satu capek tanganku :-D (di keroyok reader**

**summary : setelah hinata menyatakan perasaannya saat invasi pain, sekarang naruto tengah bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan agar tak menyakiti perasaan hinata.../ One-shot. Naruhina RnR ya**

Dikeheningan malam sesosok pria jabrik tengah gelisah memikirkan sesuatu. Dialah sang pahlawan konoha setelah ia mengalahkan pasukan nagato, siapa lagi kalau bukan uzumaki naruto. setelah konoha menang dari serangan pain semua orang bergotong royong membangun kembali desa mereka yang hancur, bahkan sampai malam hari pun masih terlihat ada beberapa pekerja yang masih membangun tempat tinggal bagi mereka.

Dan kenapa naruto tidak bekerja untuk membangun rumahnya..? itu karena naruto telah di bantu oleh kapten yamato untuk membangun rumah naruto. Ya pada awalnya sih naruto bahkan sampai memohon kepada kapten yamato.

Dan satu pertanyaan lagi, kanapa sang pahlawan konoha sedang gelisah..? itu karena ia sedang memikirkan bagaimana menjawab pernyataan cinta sang pewaris tunggal hyuuga, yaitu hyuuga hinata. Ya pada saat pain berhasil menangkap naruto tiba-tiba hinata datang menyelamatkannya hingga hampir kehilangan nyawanya. Dengan tegas hinata menyatakan cintanya pada naruto tanpa ada keraguan apapun. Dari situ entah kenapa hatinya terasa hangat,dan nyaman.

"huh.." naruto hanya menghela nafas. Sejujurnya ia bingung harus mengatakan apa. Ia tak mau mengecewakan hinata. "apa yang harus ku lakukan.? Ayolah berpikir naruto!" geram naruto karena dari tadi ia tak bisa memikirkan satu ide pun dari tadi.

Disaat ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu, ia melihat sosok manusia pucat membelakanginya. Tiba-tiba jantungnya berdetak kencang. Ia melihat sosok yang tak terlalu terlihat jelas. Naruto sudah memikirkan hal-hal yang aneh dan akhirnya ia pun berteriak "ha-ha-ha-HANTUUU" .

Saat mendengar teriakan itu sosok itu pun menoleh kearah sumber teriakan tersebut, dia melihat naruto dan mendekatinya. Naruto yang melihat sosok itu mendekat badannya langsung tegang dan jantungnya sudah_ dag dig dug_ "naruto, ada apa dengan mu?" Tanya sosok itu. "siapa kau?" Tanya naruto balik dengan nada ketakutan dan akhirnya sosok yang tadi tertutup bayangan kini telah tersinari cahaya rembulan dan terlihatlah wajah sai yang kebingungan. "oh te-ternyata kau sai" kata naruto dengan lega. "ada apa dengan mu naruto hingga kau seperti itu?" kata sai "eto ku kira tadinya kau itu err han tu jadinya aku takut hehehe.." jawab naruto sambil cengir kuda dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Tiba-tiba naruto teringat akan sesuatu "oh iya sai boleh aku minta tolong kepadamu tidak?" mohon naruto. "tentang apa?" jawab sai "ya. Anu ee bolehkah kau bantu aku untuk ee… menyatakan perasaanku terhadap hinata? Soalnya aku bingung harus berbuat apa" kata naruto yang agak malu-malu. Sai pun tersenyum "tentu saja pahlawan.. aku akan membantumu lagipula itu mudah untuk dikerjakan". "oke, makasihya atas bantuannya". " ya, tetapi ada bayarannya gak" kata sai sambil senyum gak jelas. "pokoknya beres, tetapi jangan bilang kepada siapa-siapa ya?, please" sai hanya memnganguk dengan cepat.

"oke, yang pertama apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Tanya naruto "yang pertama yang kau lakukan kau bersikap lembut dan tersenyum tulus" "emm… oke itu gampang" "yang kedua kau harus jujur dan terbuka atas perasaan mu terhadap hinata, kau harus membuktikan bahwa kau benar-benar mencintai nya" "tetapi aku tak bisa membuat kata-kata romantis" kata naruto "tenang saja nanti aku beri tau kamu" kata sai " benarkah.? Arigatou ya sai" balas naruto dengan mata yang berbinar-binar "Ehem.. oke kita lanjutkan. Yang ketiga kau harus buktikan bahwa kau benar-benar mencintainya" "tapi bagaimana cara membuktikannya?" kata naruto "emmm.. kau harus memberikannya ciuman yang penuh kasih sayang" kata sai sambil senyum-senyum gak jelas *di jitak pake kuas. "ci-ciuman" kata naruto yang membayangkan ia ciuman dengan hinata. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat jantung nya mau meledak apalagi melakukannya. "bagaimana naruto apa kau sanggup?" Tanya sai " oke.. aku akan melakukannya, arigatou ya sai" kata naruto dengan semangat 45

**KEESOKAN HARINYA :**

Naruto sedang berjalan keliling desa konoha hanya untuk mencari udara segar dan sekaligus mencari sosok yang selama ini ada di fikirannya siapa lagi kalau bukan hyuuga hinata. Saat naruto yang sedang menuju ke bukit di atas patung hokage naruto menemukan sosok yang sedari tadi ia cari, naruto kini sedang menetralisir detak jantungnya yang entah kenapa hanya melihat sosok hinata saja membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang akhirnya naruto memberanikan dirinya untuk menyapa hinata "ohayou hinata, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya naruto. Sedangkan yang ditanya tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara yang sangat ia kenal, akhirnya hinata menoleh ke arah naruto "oh n-naruto-kun, aku hanya ingin mencari udara segar" kata hinata dengan gugup dan bersemu merah seperti kepiting rebus. Naruto yang melihat wajah hinata yang merah meletakan tangannya dikening hinata "hinata, apa kau sakit?" *dasar gak peka (diresenggan). Sedangkan sang korban hanya menahan dirinya agar tidak pingsan. Naruto pun menurunkan tangannya dari kening hinata dan setelah itu naruto melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya.

hening sejenak. "ternyata disini pemandangannya indah ya" kata naruto memecah keheningan. Hinata yang sudah kembali normal pun menjawab " iya, makannya aku sering kesini" " benarkah" kata naruto "i-iya" jawab hinata yang entah kenapa gugup nya kambuh lagi.

Hening pun terjadi kembali mereka tengah sibuk dengan pikiran nya masing-masing. Naruto yang tengah memikirkan bagaimana cara agar bisa menyatakan perasaannya sedangkan hinata yang sedang menetralisir detang jantungnya dan menahan diri agar tidak pingsan. Naruto yang tak tahan akan keheningan yang terjadi antara mereka pun Akhirnya memulai pembicaraannya "hinata" panggil naruto "i-iya naruto-kun" jawab hinata "soal perasaanmu terhadapku-" belum selesai menyelesaikan kalimatnya hinata segera memotongnya " tak apa naruto-kun, aku juga tak akan membahasnya lagi aku hanya ingin mengutarakan isi hatiku saja dan aku juga tidak berharap naruto-kun membalas perasaan ku, a-aku hanya ingin melihat n-naruto-kun bahagia, jika naruto-kun bahagia maka aku pun bahagia " kata hinata sambil menundukan kepalanya. " tidak hinata-chan aku disini sebenarnya ingin memberi tahu sesuatu" kata naruto dengan serius. Hinata kembali bersemu merah karna naruto memanggilnya dengan sunfic-chan "memberitahu apa naruto-kun?" kata hinata yang mulai deg-degan "emm.. bagaimana ya? aku ingin memberi tau sebenarnya aku juga **mencintaimu** hinata-chan, benar-benar mencintaimu, memang dulu aku bodoh karena tidak pernah menganggapmu tetapi aku sadar bahwa kau lah orang yang selalu memerhatikan ku, menyemangatiku, dan selalu ada di sampingku jika aku merasa terpuruk" kata naruto sambil menatap lembut kearah hinata.

**DEG~**

Hinata terbelelek kaget saat mendengar kalimat itu, kalimat yang selalu ia ingin dengar dari naruto. Hinata pun mulai menitikan air mata kebahagiaan, sekarang suasana hati hinata sejuk dan tenang. Naruto yang melihat hinata menangis pun agak panic dia berpikir apa kalimat yang di ajarkan sai tadi mengandung kesalahan. Naruto yang bingung harus bagaimana akhirnya mendekap tubuh hinata dalam pelukannya. Hinata yang dipeluk merasakan sensasi hangat dan damai, hinata pun akhirnya sudah agak tenang. Naruto yang merasakan hinata yang mulai tenang akhirnya melihat wajah hinata dan menghapus air mata hinata "tenang hinata-chan, aku akan selalu menjaga dan melindungimu seperti kau yang pernah melindungiku dua kali, aku akan selalu menghiburmu jika kau bersedih, dan aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu jika kau membutuhkanku nah, jadi kau tak usah menangis tersenyumlah karena kalau kau tersenyum kau tambah cantik" hinata pun bersemu merah saat mendengar kata-kata naruto itu.

Kedua insan tersebut saling pandang. Mereka berharap bahwa waktu bisa berhenti maka mereka ingin suasana seperti ini bertahan lama. Tanpa terasa jarak antara mereka pun mulai dekat Dan akhirnya

CUP~

Akhirnya bibir naruto bertemu dengan bibir hinata, mereka berciuman. Tetapi bukan berciuman karena nafsu mereka berciuman karena penuh rasa kasih sayang

Dan inilah mulainya hubungan mereka

Tak jauh dari tempat naruto dan hinata, disebuah semak-semak terdapat sekumpulan orang yang ternyata itu adalah teman-teman naruto dari rokie 11

"wah romantis sekali ini bisa jadi gosip terbaru nih" kata gadis berambut pirang pucat yaitu ino yamanaku sang ratu gosip. "kapan aku bisa seperti mereka ya" kata teman setim naruto, sakura sambil membayangkan ia bisa berdua bersama sasuke. Disana sai hanya senyum-senyum. "bagus naruto. Kau memang memiliki jiwa muda yang tinggi" kata seseorang yang beralis tebal, lee. "hnn" komentar shino. Disana juga sebenarnya neji sudah mengumpat yang tidak jelas "awas kau naruto, kau akan ku hajar jika kau berani menyakiti perasaan hinata-sama" "sudahlah neji, naruto itu tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan pasti naruto akan melindunginya" kata gadis bercepol, tenten "ya aku berharap begitu" balas neji. "merepotkan" tau sendirilah siapa dia. "kerja bagus naruto" kata teman naruto berbadan besar sambil memakan kripik, chouji.

Naruto dan hinata tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di hari esok

**E.N.D  
**

* * *

**ini adalah fanfic pertamaku jadi mohon kritik dan saran nya ya soalnya masih baru jadi author.**

**dan juga berikan masukannya tentang fanfic pertamaku ini ya**

**please review ya...!**


End file.
